Married to a stranger not so stranger
by B Whiteroses
Summary: Bella went on a trip to Vegas with the e did not expect to wake up next to a blonde e is now married to a stranger not so stranger cause well...that person is...Jane Volturi.A bad story...I'm sorry.You don't have to read it...if u don't want to.
1. I guess I'm married now

Once she opens her eyes, a rush of dizziness hit the brunette. She growls in pain...

God, I should know an unexpected trip to Vegas would hurt that much...

Bella scolds herself as she blinks a few times.

Hoping the pain would just magically go away.

What? Vampires do exist, why not magic?

The brunette tried to turn to the other side of the bed but immediately stop when she can feel someone else's body is laying next to her.

Bella couldn't help it when a smile suddenly appears on her face.

She wrapped her hand around the body next to her.

This is strange... Edward's body is much smaller than what she could remember.

The brunette gulp in hesitation.

 _Please don't be someone else, please don't be someone else._

Bella repeats in her head as if it was a mantra.

The person next to her has a long blonde hair not the short brown hair her knight and shining armour has...

Even worst...the person have... some rather small...boobs...that's all it took for a confirmation that the person next to her is totally not Edward.

Bella immediately rolls out of the bed.

Of course, she was greeted by a hard wooden floor.

The brunette stands up and look at the person next to her.

A small body is still curled up into a ball on the king-size bed.

The brunette couldn't see the person's face since she is facing the other side of the room.

Bella flinches when the other woman suddenly changes into a sitting position on the bed.

"Jane?!"

The brunette asked with her widen eyes.

The blonde smile weakly at her.

Jane rubs her eyes a few times before she actually looks at the brunette.

"Good morning, love."

Jane greets the shocked girl.

Bella's mouth is hanging open.

 _What did she call me...?_

The brunette thought in her mind.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Bella's typical dramatic reaction.

She grins as she points at Bella's finger.

There is a golden ring around the brunette's finger.

Bella gasps in realization.

How could she miss the ring when she woke up?

"... A ring... This look like a..."

"Wedding ring?"

Jane finishes the brunette's words. Bella just nods in agreement.

"Well, you're married to me. What did you expect?"

Jane says in her 'this is a fact' tone.

Bella's head suddenly felt so dizzy. A rush of blurry flashback hit her head.

'Bella, you're going on a trip to Vegas with the Cullen's!' Alice shouts in her excited tone.

'Will you marry me?' Edward's voice.

'She will marry me, her real mate, not you!' Jacob in his angry tone.

'God damn it! Shut up you two!'

The brunette's own voice rang in her head.

Her head is making everything around her spinning.

Before she hit the floor, the brunette felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body.

For a moment, she felt so safe.

Bella opens her eyes once again.

This time, she wasn't greeted by a painful headache but by a cold hand on her forehead.

She smiles.

Although that hand was cold, she somehow felt fine with the touch and for anyone who knew Bella... that is a very big thing since the brunette hates physical contact.

"You're finally awake."

Jane says in her low husky voice, making Bella shiver when the blonde's breath hit her neck.

Jane is laying so close to the brunette that Bella can feel the blonde's heartbeat(not that the vampire have one)

Bella growls as she gets out of the bed.

She looks down at her body, she was naked, a shade of red appear on her face.

She was naked all this time, and she only realized it now? (wow, talk about slow brain)

"So, that wasn't a dream?"

Bella asked as she slips into the satin robe that was folded at the end of the bed.

Jane(who is still on the bed) simply nod her head to answer the brunette. She was also naked (obviously)

"I went on a trip to Vegas with the Cullen's and now I'm married to you?"

The brunette says in an unexpectedly calm voice.

Jane nod happily at Bella's reaction.

At least her wife wasn't yelling at her, demanding to know what happen last night.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

Bella shouts in disbelieve.

Jane shook her head slowly as she let out a loud sigh.(I know it was too soon to judge :D)

"Wife, calm down please..."

The blonde start walking toward her wife.

She tried to wrap her hand around the brunette but Bella (almost) immediately push her hands away.

"Don't call me that!"

Bella rush into the bathroom.

Still hurt by the rejection, the blonde didn't bother to follow her wife.

She just stands awkwardly in the middle of the hotel's suite.

"What should I call you then? That is what you are, my wife!"

Jane says as she tosses her hands in the air.

She promised herself she won't be mad at the brunette no matter what her wife did but seriously, her patient is getting thin.

"I don't care what I am now! Just call me by my name, B.E.L.L.A. Is that too much to ask for?"

The brunette is now out of the bathroom.

Her face seems more awake so, the blonde immediately assumed her wife just wash her face when she was in the bathroom.

Jane couldn't help but sigh.

She grabs one of the towels from the drawer and hands it to the brunette.

Without saying a word, Bella took the towel and wipe her face with it.

"It's not... I will call you Bella if that is what you want. I only want what you want, wi- Bella." Jane says in defeat.

Just from the way she talked a pang of guilt hit the brunette.

From when she woke up, Jane has been nothing but kind to her.

The blonde didn't even use her gift on the brunette...

Bella put one of her hand on Jane's shoulder.

The blonde look up into the brunette's eyes

"Jane, I want a divorce... I don't want this marriage."

Bella says in a much kinder tone that earlier.

She also looks straight into the blonde's eyes.

Jane's eyes turn into a darker shade of red before she looks away from their gaze.

The brunette can tell that she just anger the vampire with her words and Jane is doing her best not to lost her temper.

They stay quiet for a moment until Jane break the silence with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"... Why?"

"Aro was the one who wed us. None of the people (and vamps) that he wedded ever went into a divorce. I got a feeling he would want to keep his record. No matter what."

Both of them sigh in sync.

By Aro's 'no matter what', clearly, even death won't stand on his way.

They fall back into a deep silence.

When her legs start to hurt from standing too long, Bella sits down on the bed.

Jane reminds in her standing position.

"Gosh... I went into a trip to Vegas with my boyfriend and his family yesterday. Today, I woke up married to a stranger. For god's sake, you all are trying to kill me!"

Bella sigh as she buries herself into the bed.

"If its help, we are not exactly strangers."

Jane says with a chuckle.

Bella couldn't help but smirk at the words.

"Well, okay, I'm married to a stranger not so stranger."

Bella growls in defeat.

She has a lot to talk about with this blonde.

Jane took a seat next to the brunette.

She runs her finger through the brunette's hair.

Since she is now stuck with the blonde for the rest of her life, Bella allowed the touch.

She closes her eyes as she rested her head on the blonde's lap.

"Why was I naked when I woke up?"

The brunette bluntly asked.

If Jane is still capable to blush, she would surely be as red as the tomato now.

She stopped her fingers and just stare at her wife.

"The same reason we got married, you were drunk, Bella."

The blonde try to play it as cools as she can but her voice is betraying her.

She immediately gained a look from Bella.

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

Jane tries to defend herself.

She really is telling the truth...but her wife won't stop staring at her as if she had done the worst thing on earth.

Bella shifts her head from looking up to the blonde to the other side of the room.

Jane brushes a few stains of hairs from the brunette's face.

"I understand if I got myself into this mess while being drunk but you?... A vampire can't get drunk, Jane."

Bella sound somehow sad. Or disappointed.

The blonde can't really tell.

All she knew is the brunette felt as if the blonde has taken advantages over her drunk condition.

"I only want what you want, Bella. I was doing everything you told me to do. Well, everything that makes sense at least."

Jane sounds a little weaker when she says the last part.

Bella looked up at the blonde's face once again.

"What exactly that I told you to do that didn't make any sense?"

The brunette sounds a little concern.

Jane pecks a kiss on Bella's cheek gently.

"Nothing much... Just you, telling me to strip in public and, well, fuck you in front of the other Volturi's member."

Jane says as if it wasn't a big deal. The brunette's eyes widen at the blonde's words.

"What the fuck did happen last night?!"


	2. How I got married to a stranger

Jane's POV

How unexpected it was when the trio Volturi Kings decided to visit their old friend,Sharey,at Vegas. For some reasons,master Aro told me and Alec to jump on the plane with them. At first, I was being obedient as usual but when master keeps giving me this weird look,I knew something was wrong.

Once we arrived at Vegas,the trio kings was so demanding about getting me a room at this one particular hotel, _Connela's._ I knew I often spend my daytime pretending to be asleep in my room and obviously,all the Volturi member are aware of it...

But,they don't have to go as far as getting me a room,well,more like a suite anyway...Even weird when Alec are not allowed to be around me or even be in the same place as me until we are back at Volterra. It was even worst that Alec didn't seem to be bothered by it, he was,at first, but after a talk with master Aro,he gave in. Wasn't I furious? Oh,I was a walking bomb...I hurt everyone I incounter with.

I like the way they scream.I like the fear in their eyes when they look at me... Damn. I really am a sadist. Hope my mate won't mind it...

Talking about my mate... Bella, the brunette that the Dick-Ward claim to be his mate. This is so unfair...I waited so long for her. Never once did I even touch anyone's body the way I dream to touch hers.I was loyal to her even before she exists in this world, still am.

Marcus said, Bella still didn't know I was her mate because she is still a human.A mere human.A weak and fragile human...still I love her. She was meant for me and only me...

I just want to grab her and turn her into a vampire right at this moment...Just so she can see I am the one she was meant to be with. She is mine... Only mine.I know...I hate sharing. Ever worst when I have to share my Bella.

But I don't want to risk the bad and breakable relationship I already have with her. I knew Marcus never wrong, but, I still think of the _what if's_. What if I turn her and she still couldn't see that I am her mate? What if she hate me for changing her without her agreement? What if I hurt her?

I can feel myself becoming tensed at the thought of hurting her.I can't bear the pain in my heart whenever I think of my sweet, beautiful Bella, hurting.I just can't.I love her so much.

I bear the pain of not being with my mate.I bear the killing pain that I felt whenever he touch her. Even worst,I bear the pain of knowing she let him touch her...willingly. Just because...I love her too much.

I don't need to know anything about her.I fall for her the moment I look into her eyes.I knew... I can accept anything about her... everything, whatever it is, I can accept it, maybe even love it.

Now, the moment all the Volturi member, except for Alec, were walking toward the Sharey's mansion, we could walk straight to the mansion but master Aro insisted that we need to find a gift for Sharey first.

So we went into this small old pawn shop, all the Volturi member was hanging around the shop, searching for a suitable gift for her,ofcouse, this included me.

As I was admiring a big silver vase in front of the huge glass window, my attention swift to a brunette across the road.

The woman is drunk. She is on the other side of the road but I can already smell the alcohol from her.I was turned before I reach 21 years old, so, I have never tasted the alcohol.

I know being a vampire age doesn't matter so,if I want I can drink as much as I want but...no, I knew it is pointless.I can't taste them.I won't lose my soberness unlike that stupid brunette across the road.

I shake my head and look back at the silver vase. In a few moments, I can hear a very loud car's horn coming from the road.Uhh,the brunette probably trying to cross the road in her not so sober mind...I ignored the pathetic human's act.

"What the fuck?! I was crossing the road,duck-face!"

All of my attention turn into the brunette again, I knew that voice.I fucking know who that is! My mate, my sweet beautiful mate, my life, Bella Swan.

I can't help but grin as she continue cursing the driver that horn at her five seconds ago.I can feel some of the Volturi guards looking at me weirdly.I am aware of that. Very aware but what can I say? I rarely smile.

I pay more attention to Bella.I can hear she murmuring something.

"Stupid vampire, stupid childhood best friend-Edward proposed-Jacob proposed-Two people proposed in one night-Yet-Still Virgin-God,you're cruel!"

It took a few moments before I could prosses what I just heard.I gasp in disbelieve...she still have her...V-card.. I can feel my grin grow even wider. Now even master Aro are looking at me weirdly.I just shrugged it off.

Sorry but I just miss Bella so much...It has been 3 years since I last saw her face to face.

I come to Folk sometimes to watch her when I need to calm myself or just need to see her. There is no problem with stalking your mate when you love them. When she was asleep,I once slip into her bed and lay next to her.I almost kiss her when she unintensionally cuddled me but I immedietly stop when she call out the Dick-Ward's name. It was so heartbreaking...

I watch every move the brunette make,very intensely, she can't walk properly, she kept on tripping...I swear she was so cute when she runs into a tree and automaticly murmur an apologize without looking up. When she didn't get any respon,Bella finally look up and immedietly frown, yes, love, that is a tree.

Gosh,how much I wish to kiss that frown away? It breaks my heart when she is getting further away from me...I'm worried. What if someone try to do anything bad at her? What if she didn't see the car as she try to cross the road? Not to judge...but...Bella do look like... um,clumsy?

Suddenly, I felt a gentle tab on my shoulder.I turn around just to find master Aro smiling at me.

" We'll be at Sharey's mansion."

I nod with a grin.I immediately walk out of the pawn shop. There wasn't anyone around so,I use my vampire speed to catch up with my mate.I make sure to keep my distance from her.I followed her with a few steps behind.

I keep on following her. She didn't stop at any particular place. She just keeps walking until she meets a dead end. She didn't do anything but sigh.

"I guess this is the end."

The brunette says eyes are fix on the wall in front of her. If I don't know any better,I would assumed she was talking to me. Surely,that would be impossible right? I mean...I been nothing but quiet.

"What do you think of the walk, _pretty blonde lady_?"

Bella turn and grin at me, you have won.I guess it is possible after all...I froze.I tried to say something but when I opened my mouth,I can't spilt a word.I was so drown in her brown eyes. Her heart is beating so fast...Marcus said you can look into your mate's soul just by looking at their eyes.

If the confused,sad,longing,lust, and broken look I saw in her eyes is my mate's soul,I guess she had also suffer the pain of not being near her mate, consciously or unconsciously...I doubt it was as painful as what I had suffered.

The brunette blinks a few times. Did she saw my soul? Bella wrap her arms around me.I gave in to the touch.I have long for her to touch me. How can I resist her now? I can feel my mate slowly pat my back.

"There, there, _pretty blonde lady._ Don't be sad."

I knew as a vampire I can't cry and I like that but for the first time, I wish I could...How can I not be upset with this? I waited so long for her and he just took her away like that! How can that be fair?...She is my mate...she is mine...why can't she see that?

How I wish I can cry right now, how I wish I will lost my control and just yell at her,how I wish I don't care for her...All that come out of my mouth is a little sobbing sound.

For a few moments, we just stay like that, comforting each other.I don't know.

Being with Bella felt so right, I wish I can just be angry at her for choosing him but...all the anger, all the pain, everything I have been through, vanish just like that...and I forgive her.

The brunette kisses my forehead.I swear the heat from her kiss are undeniable.I want to have her right here, right now. _Stupid_ , of course, I won't ACTUALLY do that.

I yearn for her touch but still...you know why.I like my privacy.I don't want to risk giving someone a free-show in this dirty alley, not when my mate is still fragile.I can't take out all my...needs...the way I want to at her.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better!"

Bella suddenly lets go of me from her embrace, she took my hand in her. She has the widest grin I had ever seen. Her face is a little red, probably because she is super drunk. Bella clears her throat before she says...

"Two very handsome men asked me for a hand in marriage today."

My eyes widen. _Oh shit._

"I refused."

I sigh in relief. If Bella had said yes, I probably going to jump into a volcano tomorrow.

"I don't know...Something felt off when I think about marrying any of them."

 _Because they are not your mate, my love._ I keep on listening. Hey, it's not every day, I got to hear her perfect voice.

"But when I look at your eyes and think about marriage...To wake up next to you,to live in the same house with you,to have a meal with you, _damn_ ,even having children with you...I don't mind at all.I don't mind for you to be the first thing on my mind when I wake up,the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep."

I tighten my grip on her hand. This is very heart-warming...this is unexpected. Who know drunk Bella can be this romantic...

"I don't mind it too."

I say with a grin even wider than hers.I don't even think that is possible, considering how wide her grin is already.

"Marry me."

The brunette simply says as if it is the most simple thing to say.I, Jane Volturi, are speechless.

I don't want to take advantages on her. She is probably too drunk to ask a stranger to marry her.

 _On the other hand..._ we are not totally strangers.She met me once, remember? At Volterra.


	3. I don't mind

The brunette keeps walking back and forward inside their suite...Or to be more corrected, it is _Jane's._ It surprised Bella how much she claims everything that Jane owns to be hers and as the kind wife she is, Jane simply went along with what the brunette said.

Bella Swan's real room is on the second floor of the building with her...She doesn't even know if Edward is still her boyfriend, how can she even tell him about this marriage?

"Oh, what about you knock at his door and bluntly tell him you're married to me so, fuck off?"

The blonde suggest to her wife in a bored tone. Her eyes are locked at the book on her laps.

"Right, great idea, Jane."

Jane immediately shoot a look at Bella when she heard her wife's words. The brunette is smiling sincerely at the blonde.

"I'll be like, _knock, knock,_ _em, Edward, I don't mean to hurt your feeling and all...but I'm married._ Ha. Not going to happen."

Bella says in a sarcastic tone. Her previous smiling face now turns into an annoyed one.The blonde quickly put her hand in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Just trying to help, _my love_."

Jane murmur in a very low voice but enough for the brunette to hear.

" _Bella._ Call me Bella."

As soon as Bella finish her words, both of them turn to the door when they heard a knock. The brunette turns back to look at the blonde who just shrugged it off and walk toward the door to answer it.

The blonde grin when she sees it was actually one of the hotel worker, probably the room service she had requested. She slowly turns to look at her wife.

"Well, Bella, I guess your food is here."

The blonde says and lunch herself on to the bed and continue reading the book she was holding previously.

Bella shake her head slowly as she watch her wife's behaviour. _So childish,_ she attention swift to the hotel worker that come to serve her breakfast.

The worker is a young teenage boy who probably works as a part-timer.

Bella can't help but notice how the boy was eying the blonde on the bed as he serves her food. Somehow the brunette felt the urge to punch the boy so hard that he broke his nose. She doesn't like it. The way the boy totally stripping her wife with his eyes. She hates it.

The boy stands at the side of the serving trolly as he finishes setting up the food. His eyes are locked in one direction.Bella follows his gaze to look at what has caught his attention.The brunette's eyes are locked at the clueless blonde on the bed.

"What are you looking at? That is _my wife!_ "

Bella snaps at the poor boy. He blush as he dashes out of the room. The brunette watches him intensely until he was nowhere to be seen.

"What was he thinking? Eyes fucking _my wife_ in front of me! Does he really want to die that young? If so I am more than willing to give him the most painful death ever!"

Bella mumbles as she turns to look at the blonde who is now stuffing her mouth with her hands. She has her infamous smirk on her face.

"Don't you dare."

The brunette warns her wife with a killer look. It took everything the blonde has to hold in her laughter.

"So it is fine for you to call me _your wife_ while I am not allowed to even call you _my love,_ huh?"

Jane says with a is obviously enjoying this jealous side of her wife. Bella rolled her eyes. Why is she being so possessive toward this stranger not so stranger that is now her wife?

Yeah, probably clear that is because the stranger not so stranger is now _her wife_.

"Fuck you."

The brunette curse as she walks toward her well-served breakfast. The blonde use her vampire speed to pop out in front of her wife. Bella immediately stops when she realises her tiny wife is standing in front of her.

"You know,you're more than welcome to fuck me."

Jane whispers quietly into the brunette's ear using her seductive tone.A wave of shiver creep on to Bella's body when the blonde's breath hit her skin. The brunette quickly jump at the surprised only to have her wife giggling all her way to the bed.

"Ugh...To think that I can't even have a divorce with you...Damn, I'm doomed."

Bella sigh in disbelieve. The blonde on the bed giggles even more. The brunette ignored her as she starts eating her breakfast with a burning red face. _W_ eird... _why did this all felt so right...?_ The brunette thought.

"Bella?"

Jane called her wife as the brunette half-way finish her meal. Bella looks up at the blonde who is looking at her with a longing look.A loving look, meanwhile, the brunette only has the 'huh?' look on her face.

"I don't mind being your wife and I think there are a lot more things I don't mind doing with you."

The blonde sat next to her mate...She truly doesn't mind it at all.

Bella blinks a few times to process what her wife just said to her. Then, she falls into a deep silent. Jane let Bella have her time. She doesn't want to push her wife that hard in accepting their relationship.

"Surprisingly, Jane...I don't mind it too."

The little blonde couldn't stop her grin as she heard what the brunette just said.

Drunk Bella and Sober Bella don't mind to be her wife.The day Bella don't mind being with her for internity is truly the second best day of her life! What was the first? Well,obviously the day she married her mate.


	4. No one

"Jane, pouting won't stop me."

The brunette put her hand on her waist as she stares at her wife who is hiding underneath the blanket. _Honestly.. she is so_ _childish..._ Bella thought in her mind.A chuckled left her mouth, how can she be mad at the blonde...after all the blonde is indeed still a child.

When she didn't get any reply from her wife, Bella lay next to the sulking vampire. She didn't lay close enough for their skin to touch but enough for Jane to feel her presence.

"Give me one reason you won't look at me."

Bella sound a little bit demanding. Anyone can easily tell that is only 1% of the brunette being 'tolerated'.Even Jane Volturi, one of the top Volturi guard knew that.

The blonde look at her through the blanket. She pulls the blanket down a little bit, enough for her to peek at Bella. She frowns immediately when she saw the brunette already staring at her even before she decided to take a peek at her wife.The blonde finally give up and pull the rest of the blanket down.

Bella smirk at how easy Jane understand her. Edward never understands her. He can never catch it when she uses sarcastic remark or when she tried to hide her anger with a super fake smile.

Even Jacob never understand her to the level her wife have achieved.

"You're just got married to me...and now,you're going to meet him."

Jane says in almost a whisper way. Just from her expression, Bella could tell that the blonde is bitting her cheeks from the inside. The brunette can't help but chuckle at her jealous wife.

Bella moves a stray of hair from the blonde's couldn't help but grin when she can feel Jane lean in for the touch. Obviously hoping for more.

"He deserved to know, Jane. Edward was my boyfriend yesterday and he still thinks he is now...It is not fair for him."

The brunette says in her 'matters- of-facts' tone. Jane quickly jerks away from Bella's hand, using her vampire speed to get off the bed as quick as she can.

Used to the vampire speed, Bella could only sigh at her wife who is now sitting on the single sofa near the balcony's are curling up into a ball with her thighs are touching her chests.

Bella swears the pout and the puppy eyes are the ultimate weapons. She has no defence against those cute combinations. If she didn't know any better, she almost changes her mind about meeting up with Edward.

"Keep bringing up your ex in our relationship. How do I feel about it? _Oh, I felt so loved, dear wife!"_

A venom of sarcasm come out of the blonde's mouth. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm still going."

The brunette quickly makes her way out of their suite. She knew very well she would eventually lose the fight if she stays any longer in that room. She can't win against those cute weapons her wife have.

 _Get a grip, Bella! She is just a stranger..._ somehow...she hate it. The word stranger, she hates it very much. Especially when she is the one using the word to describe her lovely, small, cute, sweet, wif- gosh, she is really confused right now.

Thanks to the magical moving big box human have created, _the elevator,_ the brunette arrived in front of door room she was supposed to be sharing with Edward.

Bella took a few deep breath, getting herself ready to knock at the the brunette could even knock, the youngest Cullen open the door in anger, oh if look could kill...

The brunette can feel herself shrinking at how intense her boyfriend look at her.

"...Where have you been? I can't track your smell because you were reek with alcohol and so do half a dozen people in Vegas! Alice can't even look for you in her vision because that wolf is in this hotel and he is interrupting her visions. Where the hell was you, _Bella Swan?!"_

The young vampire yell at the brunette. Bella took a few steps back from her boyfriend...just for... safety reasons. The brunette sigh. _This is not going to end well_ , she thought.

"Um...I..." Bella tried to say something as she keeps walking backwards, her boyfriend is getting closer to her.In a minute, he pins her against the wall.The brunette's eyes widen as he put his hands are around her throat.

"I was so damn worried for you.I almost lost my sanity at the thought of losing you..."

Edward's grip is becoming tighter. The brunette in his hands started to gasp for air. She is still shocked at his surprising behaviour. Edward has always been this sweet guy who would never lay a finger on her and now...all of sudden just like that he is hurting her in the way no one has ever done, not even James had hurt her this bad when he hunts her.

"Then, Esme told me, Aro just wed you to that stupid blonde Volturi's dog!"

Bella is desperately trying to get out of Edward's hands. He looks at his girlfriend with a pair of emotionless eyes. He didn't even show a glimpse of guilt in his eyes. The same eyes that once look at Bella Swan with love and trust are now as empty as a soul could be.

When she failed to get out of his grip after a few seconds had passed, Bella accepts her lose. She almost gave in into her death when a small voice inside her heart spoke to her. _Fight_.One word and Bella know she has to fight it.

She tries to gather every last strength she has in her for her last fight, all she knew is she won't survived it if she just screams. She would only attract human and Edward would surely won't let anyone exspecially a mere human to stop him. She is powerless...No one can save her. Bella closed her eyes to accept her defeat once again but a flash of picture went through her head. Maybe... maybe that person can save her. Oh,she hope that person to save her.

"J-Jane!"

The brunette scream for her wife as loud as she can. She scream it will all her might,praying the blonde heard her, she can hear a smirk from Edward.

"You're dying and the last word you have is that bitch's name? She is not even-"

In a moment, the youngest Cullen fall to the floor. He no longer has his hands around Bella's throat. The brunette falls on her knees due to the lack of air.A pair of cold arms are suddenly wrapped around her body.She quickly knew that touch...

"Wife, I'm here.I'm here."

Jane sounds a little scared. For the first time in her 1563 years of vampire life...She was so scared. She almost lost her wife, her mate, her life...she was so scared that she couldn't reach the brunette before he took her away.

She was watching a movie when she suddenly felt her throat burning. She tried to ignore it by saying the Jerk-Ward was probably just touched Bella's neck, mostly for a goodbye kiss... but when she heard her wife scream her name, the blonde knew there is something seriously bad happening to her wife.

"Jane..."

The brunette snuggled closer to her wife. The Volturi guard's heart just broke into pieces when she heard how scared and weak her wife is. The blonde can even feel Bella's body shaking.

Jane immediately uses her gift at the weak vampire that is laying on the floor. The hard smack behind his neck earlier was more than enough to send him to paralyze...But when the blonde uses her gift, he snaps out of his paralyze and starts screaming in pain.

She doesn't want to let him go. She wants him to feel more helpless than what Bella just felt. The blonde wants him to die in the most painful way.

She so focused in hurting the Jerk-Ward.A light squeeze on her hand drew her attention back to her brunette who has this weak smile on her face. The smile was supposed to calm her wife down but more anger is filling the blonde.

Bella squeezed the blonde's hand even harder when Jane was about to hurt Edward once again.She was hesitated but she eventually looks at the brunette.

"That's enough..."

Bella says as she points at a particular pixie along with her mate, kneeling down at the youngest Cullen. The blonde couldn't say no to her. Not when the brunette isn't in her best condition.

Jane carries her wife in a bridal style. The brunette is too tired to complain so, she just snuggles closer to her wife.

As they walk past the Cullen's, the blonde stop for a second and shoot a dagger look at the vampire who is still laying on the floor.

"No one, I repeat, no one can touch _my wife_."

With that, the blonde continue her walk to their suite in her vampire speed. She didn't bother to look back cause it doesn't matter. Her attention is pinned to the way her wife holding her, she doesn't mind it if the brunette is holding her a little too strong.All in her mind is, she like it, no, she loves it when Bella depend on her. When Bella trust her,she really love it.


	5. Honey

_Author's note_

 _Hey,don't worry,I'm not telling you I'm going to end this story or what so ever, I just want to ask if I should do another fiction after I finish this story(totally not in the nearest time,I ship Jane and Bella too much to stop :D) And if you think I should,what pairing should I do? And from what show/book/movie/anime and blah...blah...blah... I prefer writing FxF but I have no problem writing FxM ,hug and kisses to all SuperCorp fans! I love them! Check out my wattpad profile LionxBunny I wrote a bunch of supercorp fiction there. English is not my first I'm sorry for any spelling errors or you know...any imperfection in my story._

Bella's POV

I watch as the rain pouring down the window, what can I say? The rain makes me calm.I know most people would love sunny day more but I don't.I hate going outside when it's sunny. Too many people.I don't like people judging me too much.I sigh as I turn to look at the bed.

Jane is still staring at me without blinking.I know she doesn't need to blink but you know, that is kinda scary...

"Stop that."

I stand up from my seat and walk toward the bed. She immediately opens her arms as a request for me to snuggle with her.I rolled my eyes and ignore her as the soft mattress hit me as I clash my body on the bed. The suite is comfier than a regular room.I'm glad Jane choose a suite.

Why she even bother to book this suite when she is a hell-a-damn vampire? I don't care.I just glad she is the one I'm married to, not Edward.

Cold fingers run through my hair.I just let my wi- Jane playing with my hair. What the fuck, seriously? My Jane? Eughh...She is a stranger, Bella, just a stranger.

"Eat something and I will stop staring."

The blonde next to me mumble quietly. Ever since I woke up, she has been very nice to me. A total opposite of the Volturi's attitude that Edward told me she has but then, it's not the first time he lied to me.

"I'm not hungry."

I turn away from her. That immediately make her stop playing with my hair. Although I wasn't looking at her, I can feel she didn't stop staring at me. I'm guessing she didn't blink either.

"Wife..."

If I didn't know any better, I would say she was clearly begging to me. So glad I didn't know any better.I get off the bed and stare at the vampire for the first time, I finally pay attention to her outfit.

No, she wasn't wearing her royal Volturi robe but she is wearing a simple white shirt with a black short. Without her creepy Volturi robe, she actually doesn't look that scary.

Alice said Jane and her twin, Alec, have equal ranks and power as the trio Volturi kings but they choose not to overtake the throne and serve the Volturi as the elite guard.Every vampire are scared of this little blonde, I now called wife.

I don't see why they need to fear her gift and intense stare, she is very sweet, kind, and almost innocent.I said almost.

"Only if you're the one calling for the room service."

My wife immediately grin when she heard what I just said. She talks to the hotel management with a very demanding voice.A very funny tone to use when you're discussing over a plain chicken soup.She even asked about the calories and stuff like that.

"5. 15? Make that 10.I don't care how just sent it to my room in 10 minutes!"

The blonde hang up the phone with a rather annoyed expression on her face.Her expression immediately change when she turned to look at me.All I can see is...if I'm not mistaken...all I can see in her eyes are...love.

 _Dream on, Bella_...Jane Volturi is the best Volturi guard no way in hell she would be in love with me.

I shake my head slowly.

"Using your 'Volturi's top guard' tone on the poor hotel worker? Don't you pity the worker?"

When I thought she was going to shoot me a dagger look or a badass remark...my beautiful wife did something I didn't expect. She chuckled.

Everyone in the Cullen family used to joke about how seeing something impossible is as equal as seeing the great Jane Volturi laughing or chuckling.

Now, I have seen the blonde smile and I just saw her chuckling, maybe there is a chance for me to teach my goldfish how to play the clarinet...

"I'll paint the whole world red if that would make you happy.I only care for you and only you."

The blonde surprised me with her words a moment there, I just stare at my wife.

 _We're a stranger...just stranger to each other._ So, why? Why did she say stuff like 'I only want what you want','No one, I repeat, no one, can touch my wife', or 'I only care for you and only you'? Why?

All the things she said to me are heavy, full of meaning, and she is not joking.I know she is not... Jane Volturi is a woman of her words... Why did she care so much about me..?

Then, I remember...how I can't stop looking at her lips the first time I met her...How I always imagen the red eyes replacing the golden eyes in front of me whenever I'm with Edward...How easy for me to accept the fact I am now married to her... I admit it.I don't mind at all being Jane Volturi's wife.I don't mind...The red eyes in front of me are full of worry, I haven't said a word in the past few minutes.

"Jane...Am I your mate?"

I bluntly ask.That would make a lot of sense, Carlisle once said when a vampire's mate is a human, most likely the human won't realise the mating bond between them.Only when the human turned to a vampire that he or she would be more aware of the bond.

The blonde in front of me looks away from me. She is bitting her lower lip,she is nervous.I know she wants to run away right now.She is doing the finger tabs. The same finger tabbing she does when we first arrived at this suite. Only the earlier finger tabs are because of anger.

"Honey... "

I let my pleading voice weaken her wall.The ultimate combination of my puppy eyes and sad pout are out. I tried to look at her face but Jane is doing a very good job at avoiding my gaze.

I grab the side of her arm and use my other hand to gently touch her face and force her to look at me.

"Honey...Answer ."

The blonde sigh at my words.I don't know wheater it was a defeated sigh or annoyed sigh.I don't really want to know. She shakes her head slowly.

"You said using my 'Volturi's top guard' tone are mean...but don't you pity me when you use your pleading voice, Bella? You know I can't resist that."

"Then, don't even try to resist it and answer my question, Jane. Am I your mate?"

I quickly replied.I have a feeling I already knew the answer but I want some confirmation.If I am her mate then...I guess...She is mine too.

"Yes, Love...You're my mate."

The little blonde says with the most loving voice I ever heard from someone.

Okay, she is _totally_ my mate.


	6. Stuck In The Elevator

Jane Volturi is pissed. She feels the urge to hurt someone. She wants to kill every living creatures in the world. She wants to burn down every building. She wants to be mad and lost her sanity. The only thing stopping her is the warm hand wrapped around her small index finger.

"Jane...I di-"

"Save it, Bella.I don't want to hear anything about it."

The blonde unintentionally snap at her. Bella quietly looks down at the floor. _She is angry at me..._ The brunette thought in her mind.

Seeing her wife scared of her, a rush of guilt hit the little blonde. She took a deep breath as she leads the brunette into the elevator. Jane waited a few seconds to calm herself down and look back at her wife. She is still looking down at the floor. With a sigh, the blonde press the elevator's button and release the brunette's hand.

The little vampire swears she heard her wife mumble something when she let go of her hand. _Probably about missing her touch_.

"Are you ashamed of being with me?"

Jane asked can see her wife's eyes widen.

The truth is while the brunette was wondering around the hotel,(and when I say wondering I mean, getting lost on her way back to their room) she unexpectedly met one of her old schoolmate, Fiona. They chat for a while and when Fiona asked about the brunette's love life, she hesitantly answers she was not interested in a relationship right now. What Bella didn't know was, Jane was just standing behind her to hear everything she said.

That is why, they are in the elevator, eager to reach their room and talk about what just happen. Too bad the blonde can't keep her mouth shut until then.

"No, no, god, no! Jane, I swear I'm not."

Bella said with her hand up in the air as defeat sign.

"Then, why?!"

Jane snapped once again. She closes her eyes and took a few deep breath. She grins her teeth as an attempt to gain her self-control once again.

"...Why did you say you were single? You're married to me, Bella."

The blonde said with her grinning teeth. The brunette in front of her remind silence, this action only angers the furious vampire even more. She swore she was begging to the brunette with her eyes. She was begging for her wife to say anything. Just says she was too caught up in the moment or something.

"Ugh!"

The vampire scream and turn away from her wife before she punches the elevator's wall in front of her to release the anger pilling up in her heart. Too bad, her action was too strong that the elevator shook a little and everything went elevator stuck.

"Ugh! Seriously, are you fucking kidding me?!"

The blonde growl as she leans against the wall and slowly falls into a sitting position. She put her hands on her head, she is trying to control her feeling,

She knew she can't stay angry. There are too many risks when the source of her anger are in the same space as her. The vampire refused to take that risk...Cause the source of her anger are also the source of her happiness.

Suddenly, there a bright light in front of her, Jane look up only to find her wife holding her phone to shine on her face. The brunette reaches out to touch the blonde's face. To her surprise, Jane didn't jump at the touch.

"I love you."

The brunette says. Jane look at her wife with a tired expression. Ever since she told the brunette that she was her mate, they have become closer than before. This is the first time Bella says those three words to her. Meanwhile, she has said those three words a million time to the brunette.

"Yeah? You only said that out of guilt. If you really love me, you shouldn't lie like that. You should scream it to the world that you're in love with me, Bella."

Jane rolled her eyes. She is still angry and annoyed at her wife.

Bella stares at the blonde in a very intense look, she leans into the blonde's ear.

" _I love you."_

The brunette whisper to her wife. Jane gently pushes her wife away. She shakes her head with a sigh. There is a hint of betrayal on her face. There is also a hint of disappointment on her face.

"I told you to scream it to the world so, why the hell did you whisper it to my ear?"

The blonde sound calm but there a touch of venom at the end of her words.

Bella shakes her head slowly.A weak smile managed to appear on her face causing the blonde in front of her to frown.

"You're my world, you will forever be."

All the anger she felt vanish just like that as Jane heard what her wife just said. The next thing she knows was she is kissing the brunette with a smile carved on her mouth.

The brunette quickly kisses her back. That is how their first kiss, their second kiss, and so on until they forget just how many kisses they had. No one dares to says anything when they found the brunette sitting on the blonde's lap and they literally locked their tongue together. No one dares with the red eyes glaring at you for interrupting their make-out season.


	7. Too small

Jane wrapped her arms around the sleeping brunette next to her.She stare at her wife for awhile.Just admiring her wife's face.To think those lips,those cheeks,those eyes,those...face,are now belong to her...The brunette in her arms stir in her sleep. _Unintentionally,_ Bella's hand land on the Jane's... (small) breast,a sudden happiness creep into her heart.

 _Stupid,wife_.The blonde thought.

Funny how a simple touch from her wife can make her feel so warm.So right.So cozzy.

The Volturi guard let Bella's hand stay on that place.A little treat for her wife.Whenever the brunette went to sleep,Jane would stay by her side.

Just holding her wife like this. Counting every second until the brunette woke up.

Wasn't she bored? When it come to Bella,she never get bored.She could stare at the brunette for decades and still find it amusing.

Another reason why they are now stuck with each other for enternity. One never fail to entertain each other.

Two weeks have passed since they got married.Those two weeks was the best time in Jane Volturi's life.

They been so happy with each other.They learn so much about each other.Everyday was like reading the next page.Always exciting.

Since Bella has become hers officially,Jane found herself eager for tomorrow.

A simple thought like _wonder what we will do tomorrow_ always come into her head.Don't know why but lately she found herself doing _crazy things_ with her wife.

No dirty mind,please.Crazy things that I mean are like late night painball fight (where the brunette was able to convice the blonde not to use her vampire ability),going to a funfair,ride the paris wheel together,and hours of make-out seasons.

 _Okay,_ maybe the last one was unnecessary but the point is,Bella makes her do things she has never ever done or even think about doing it.

The blonde kiss the side of her wife's forehead.Somehow this morning the Volturi's top guard are feeling so greatful for the amazing creature in her arms.

"Janie..."

The blonde chuckle when the brunette call out for her in her low husky morning voice.The blonde run her fingers through Bella's hair.Her touch are gentle.

"Yes,my love?"

Jane asked in her loving voice.The voice only two people in the whole wide world would ever hear.Alec and Bella.

With her eyes still closed,Bella snuggled closer to her wife.A small gasp come out of Jane's mouth when she feel two big hands cupping her breast.

The brunette in her arms couldn't help but smirk at her wife's reaction.Bella tighten her grip around the blonde's breast causing a moan out of her wife.The Volturi guard immedietly put her hands on her mouth. _D-did I just...moan?_ She thought.

"B-Bella..."

Jane says while she put her hands on the brunette's.Stopping Bella before she lost her sanity over the heat between her legs.

The brunette ignored the blonde's action and squeez her wife's breast even harder.The blonde's nipples are getting hard even when there is still some cloths on her body,preventing direct skinship. The little vampire don't know if that is a good thing or not.

"Your boobs are too small."

Bella says as she let go of her hands.She shake her head slowly obviously showing her dissapointment over her wife's lack of...you know.

Suddenly,the brunette feel a strong hand land on her head.She gulp. _Oh no._

"Too small,huh? Wanna know what else is too small?"

The pervious loving face from Jane are now changed into the scariest face her wife have ever seen.

Bella quickly shake her head furiously.Using all her might to say no.

Too bad,the blonde ignored it.

"Your brain."

"J-Janie!"

Being a mere human the brunette couldn't do much to stop the vampire from pinching her face.Again.And again.And again. When she finally statisfield with her revenge,Jane get out the bed as soon as she stop pinching her wife.

Bella rub her red cheeks slowly.

"Where are you going? Come cuddle with me."

Jane ignored her wife as she walk toward the closet to change her cloths.

Bella sigh.

"Jane,sweetie,my love,my life,my world...my everything...don't ignored me,please.The bed is cold without y-"

"Go cuddle with someone who don't have too small boobs."

The blonde snapped.

 _Ah,so that's why you're mad at me_ the brunette thought.She get off the bed and walk slowly toward her wife.

Bella wrapped her hands around the vampire's slender waist.The vampire ignored her wife and continue her search inside the closet.

What is she searching for? Nothing in particular.The blonde just want to buy some time for her dearest wife to make up with her.

Bella knew that.Thats why she didn't say anything.She just let her hands getting higher into the blonde's top.

Jane almost jump from the touch when her wife's hands land on her breast once again.

The brunette cup the B-cup breast gently with her hands.A small moan escape from the Volturi guard as Bella countinue to massage her breast.

When everything starting get more intense,Bella whisper softly into her wife's ear.

"Too small indeed.But it felt like your boobs are made to perfectly fit my hands.Is that a mate thing?"

The brunette bite the blonde's earlobe as she finish her words. Jane couldn't help but drawn into her wife's touch.

Everything around her are getting numb.She can only feel the heat from the brunette.She can only hear the soft whisper of sweet words from the brunette.

The brunette has become her everything.

Suddenly,she can't feel it anymore.She can't feel the touch from her wife anymore.

Jane quickly turn to look at her wife BUT she was stop by the brunette's head resting gently on her shoulder.

"I...Let just stay like this for a moment."

Bella says.

"Just like this?"

The blonde asked for confirmation.

"Just like this."

Jane didn't get mad.She didn't even stare at her wife.They just stay like that for awhile.The brunette's head on the blonde's shoulder.The blonde's hands on the brunette's.Just like that.

The vampire knew very much why her wife stop. _She is afraid._ To go beyond this.To become literally one with each other.To seal their bond forever.

She knew that...but thats alright. For now,staying like this is fine with her.Yeah...Just like this.


	8. Big fight

Five months have passed.They have cuddled.They have kiss.Oh,believe me,they have kiss _longer_ than a kiss should be.

They slept in the same bed. Sometimes they even took a shower together.She have seen the brunette's flawless body.The brunette have seen the blonde naked.Basiclly...they have seen everything ( _pyhically,at least)_ one have to show.

Yet...

There is this one thing they never do.

They never _go beyond kissing._

Jane tried her best to understand. Maybe Bella just nervous... They just starting to get to know each other after all but if she was nervous, why would she carelessly walk around their suite naked?

Knowing the vampire easily get aroused just by looking at her body? ( _the mating bond,remember?)_

Why is it whenever she tried to push the brunette beyond their super hot make-out time,Bella would always excuse herself to the bathroom?

Jane Volturi tried her best to be patient.

She never asked the brunette why. Never face-to-face.She always have her dissapointed look whenever the brunette backing out.

She knew her wife know that the Volturi guard want some explaination.

Bella never give her the explaination she was hoping for.

Jane Volturi tried to be that patient, understanding, and kind wife... She have _tried_.

But she is at her limit.She can't take it anymore.

"Am I not worty for your touch?"

The blonde bluntly asked in the middle of their mid-night walk.Bella stop her step and slowly turn to look at her wife.

Jane have her expressionless face.Bella hate that look.She can't never read the secret meaning behind that look.

"W-what?"

The brunette asked.She heard what her wife just said.She knew what her wife mean.

Just want a comfirmation.

"Don't play dumb,wife.I understand.The first three months, I get it.You're nerveous.You're afraid.I understand that..."

Jane speak her concern.She never broke the eye contact she have with the brunette.Althought Bella clearly trying to do the opposite.

"Jane..."

The brunette tried to take her hand,Jane quickly dodge the touch.

She knew what her wife is trying to do.

Bella is trying to distract her with a kiss or a simply holding her hand.

The blonde always fall to that but tonight,she won't.She never the one who keep her thought inside, she tried to be that type of person for her wife yet she can't.

She can't lie about her feeling to Bella.She always end up telling the truth even if its hurt.

"I...You don't even show any sign you're expecting to do it any time soon.Tell me...am I not good enough for you?"

It was crystal clear the vampire is hurting.Bella can see from her shakey voice,from her eyes,from her grinning teeths.

The human can see it.

Bella sigh.She never mean to hurt the blonde.

"Jane,I love you,you know that..."

The brunette stated.

Jane shake her head slowly.She look away from her wife.

"If you really love me then why we never have sex? Is it because I don't have any experience? I can assure you I can statisfield you in ma-"

"Its not because of that..."

The brunette calmly says as she tried to hold her wife once again.

Jane quickly push Bella away once again.Her eyes are full of anger.

Bella can see that.

"Then,what is it,Bella?!"

The brunette slightly jump in shock when Jane rise her voice.The blonde's eyes are glowing into a darker shade of red.

The Volturi guard are super angry.

Even her fangs are coming out.

"I don't understand it...You keep saying you love me yet you kept leading me into this false hope whenever we make out.One moment your body scream 'let's do it' and the next moment you are dashing out the room.This is confusing,wife.It almost like... you're still holding on to him."

Bella's eyes widen in disbelieve when she heard what the blonde just said.

She can't possibly still holding on to the jerk who almost kill her.She is not...right?

"I...I'm..."

The brunette try to denied what her wife just said but not even a word come out of her mouth.

Jane hissed agrily.

"I can't believe it! All this time... y-you...I hate you."

The vampire use her speed to go as far as she can from her wife. She just keep running while the sound of Bella's voice calling for her still echo in her ears.

The brunette scream so loud she can feel her lungs are hurt from the lack of air.

"Jane! Come back! Ja-"

Bella stop yelling when she felt the urge to cough.Her troath is burning.Her head is so fucking dizzy.Her legs feel so weak.

The brunette quickly try to grab the nearest tree to support herself.She missed it.She fall on her knees. She is having serious problem trying to breath.

A warm red fluid come out of her mouth as she cough once again.

'So this is how I will die? Laying on the ground,in the middle of a fucking park? I guess this is better than dying on a hospital bed... Either laying on the ground or on a hospital bed,I'm still gonna die alone.' Bella thought to herself as her eyes getting heavier.

She knew what its mean once she closed her eyes so,the brunette use every last breaths she have to look at the small ring wrapped around her finger.

'At least...she'll be fine.'

The mere human thought as she pull her hand closer to her cheast.

A smile appear on her face.

The brunette slowly close her eyes.

...Author 's note...

Sorry...I saw the review and yeah... I kinda...I dunno.I tried to fix all of the grammatical errors in this story but all my documents in the document manager went missing along the way.I am very sorry that you'll be stuck with those grammatical errors in the pervious chapters forever...I dunno how to fix it...BUT I promise to improvise my writing in the up coming chapters.I'm still searching for the right grammatical checker btw so,this chapter is one of the suck chapters in this story.


	9. Bite me

Mia stares at the brunette on her laps. She never meant for any of this to happen.

It was their only option at the time.

She never meant for the brunette to suffer.

Indeed, she is very angry at the brunette but it was never her intention to make Bella suffer.

Suddenly the brunette stir a second before opening her eyes.

She blinks as she stares at the redhead.

When her mind finally catch up with her head, Bella smirk.

"So, my knight and shining armor save me once again...thanks, Mia."

The brunette sound so weak. Her voice was husky but Mia knew that was because of her burning throat.

The redhead simply stares at Bella.

She wants to yell at the brunette, but she doesn't have the heart to do so. Not when she knew Bella is bearing so much pain because of her.

"Why did you avoid me?"

Mia bluntly ask the brunette.

Even in her worst condition, Bella manages to let out a soft chuckle. The redhead look at her friend weirdly.

"I'm sorry but... I thought that curse was a joke back then."

Bella explain. Mia remind silent. She doesn't know what to laugh about when her friend is facing a deadly curse.

A curse with no cure.

"Vampires do exist so, why didn't you believe on curse?"

The brunette open her mouth to reply the question, only to be stop by another bleeding cough.

Bella quickly get up from the redhead's laps and set herself up on a sitting position.

Mia pat her friend's back slowly as her eyes filled with tears.

When the cough didn't show any sign of stopping, Mia brush Bella's hair aside.

Revealing the brunette's slender neck.

"H-hey, I have a wife now, you know?"

The brunette manage to say between the painful cough.

Mia ignores the warning.

She knew Bella have married Jane Volturi. How could she not when all the vampires she met talk about how the Volturi Guard took a fine 25 years off from her job because of her honeymoon?

The redhead took a deep breath before she sunk her fangs into Bella's neck.

A low moan escape the brunette.

Bella's hand is wrapped into a fist. She is trying her best not to let her hands wondering around on the redhead's body.

She didn't feel any pain at all. All she can feel is the urge to touch the redhead.

In the past, she would totally let herself drawn in those urge. Simply because she knew Mia won't mind it and her body is screaming for the redhead... But it is not the same anymore, she has a wife now.

And no matter if her wife believe her or not, she really loves the blonde. She knew Jane wouldn't like it if she smelt someone else scent on her.

She is trying her best not to lose to her desire.

The brunette can feel some liquor from her body goes into the redhead's mouth.

Just the thought of it is making her so w-

"AH!"

Mia scream when someone suddenly pulls her hair from behind. It was a super hard pull.

The redhead swear she just lost a great amount of hairs.

"Why did a lowly disgusting vampire like you bite my wife ?!"

A blonde shout at Mia as she pulls the redhead's hair even harder.

Bella's eyes widen when she realizes it was her wife that pulling her friend's hair.

Mia growls in pain.

Jane's gaze fall upon her wife when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Her teeth grin in anger.

"I thought you were hanging on him but I was wrong."

Her grip on the redhead's hair soften a little. Mia almost sigh in relieve when she thought the blonde was going to release her.

"You were hanging on her!"

Jane pulls the redhead's hair roughly as she throws Mia a few feet away from her wife.

The brunette almost faint when she heard a snap sound as her friend fall to the ground.

Jane quickly use her gift on the redhead. She has never used her gift so hard on someone before. It was a miracle the redhead are still screaming in pain. Not begging for the blonde to end her misery.

"Jane, stop it!"

Bella ran toward her friend. The blonde grow even angrier at the sign.

She ignores her wife as she tortures the redhead more.

Tears are running down the human's face when she saw how her redhead friend struggling to stay alive.

She can't let Mia die. She need the redhead so much to allow that to happen.

"If you love me, stop it, Jane."

Bella sound more calm that previously.

The Volturi guard immediately stop when she heard what her wife just said.

The vampire has the 'are you seriously questioning my love here? Now? When you're the one who cheat?' look when Bella stares at her wife.

"E-e-eventually you have to tell her, Bella... She is your wife."

Mia says as she tries to catch her breath. The redhead has a pair of glassy eyes, the eyes that Bella can't argue with right now.

She just want the redhead to be alright.

The brunette look at her wife once again. She open her mouth to say something but hesitate at the last moment.

Jane patiently wait for her wife to say something.

Bella took a deep breath and look down at the ground.

"I am cursed and I need her to suck me to stay alive."

Okay, I finally found a reliable grammar checker app so, how was it? I hope it was better.

 **And**...

What curse do you think Bella have? Why did she need Mia? Who is Mia?


	10. Black Curse

"Why does it have to be her? I can bite you too!"

Bella gasps out a disbelieve sigh as she heard what her gorgeous vampire wife just said.

She open her mouth to say something but quickly cut of by a loud snort from the redhead on the ground.

The newly-wed couple turn their head in sync to look at the redhead.

Mia giggles at the sign of two pairs of curious eyes are locked on her.

"Can't you see it? Bella and I share a connection. I AM SPECIAL TO HER."

The redhead says as she stands up.

Jane hissed in anger. She steps closer to the redhead.

"Considering how she married me, not you. I'm perfectly sure you're not as special as you think."

The Volturi guard almost jump at Mia.

The redhead shake her head slowly with her ticking tongue. Showing her disagreement.

"You only said that because you're jealous of me. My fangs are longer and bigger than you. Just perfect to be the one biting Bella."

Mia says rudely.

Bella roll her eyes when the redhead show off her fangs to Jane.

The Volturi guard seem shocked by how big and long her fangs is.

"Um...size doesn't matter, right Bella? You love me the way I am, right, wife?"

Jane sound more like she is trying to convince herself not Bella.

The brunette smile at her wife as a confirmation.

The blonde quickly grin and turn to look at the redhead. She has the 'see? I told you so!' look on her face.

Mia annoyingly blow her nail as a 'I don't care' sign.

"Don't be such a sore loser, JANIE."

The redhead smirk at the speechless blonde looking at her.

Jane open her mouth to say something only to find her wife's hand covering her mouth.

Preventing her to say any word at all.

A light chuckle from Mia filled the vampire's ears. Her blood is boiling in anger.

"Can't we focus on the fact that I am cured here?"

Bella asks the two lovely women with her.

With a sigh, Mia simply nod at the brunette. Seeing the redhead agree not to fight, Jane also give her wife a simple nod.

"Tell me about the curse."

The blonde ask her wife in her concern voice.

Bella and Mia exchange an eyes contact with each other. The brunette sigh. She hates it when she has to be the one to tell the bad news.

"I am not supposed to be your soulmate."

Jane's eyes widen at what her wife just said. Soulmate bond are destiny. Why did her wife said so?

When Bella catches a glimpse of hurt on the blonde's face, she quickly kisses the wedding ring on her wife's finger.

She wants to remind the blonde she has her. Not only her body but also her heart.

"Ever since I was born, I have stranger calling me 'Your majesty'. Only when I met Mia, I knew about my bond with...hmm...the queen of undead."

Jane shake her head lightly. Bella don't know whether it was because the blonde didn't believe what she just said or it was too much to take.

"What bond are you supposed to have with the trio Volturi kings' wife, Bella?"

The blonde's question immediately gain a smirk from Mia.

Bella gives the redhead a weak smile, giving Mia the permission she need to tell the true about herself.

"The so-you-called kings really didn't tell you about us, did they?"

Jane frowns at the redhead's words.

"Tell me, how old are the oldest Volturi king?"

Mia questions the blonde. Jane look at her wife with a confused look. The brunette simply hold her wife hand in respond.

"Aro is 57,680 years old."

Jane answers the question calmly.

"I am 207,908 years old."

The blonde gasp when she heard what the redhead just said.

She can't believe it.

Mia is older than Aro and if she dare to admit it, the redhead is also older than herself.

The Volturi guard is speechless.

"We call ourselves the greatest creation. The ultimate combination of every magical creatures ever exist. We are the oldest creature alive."

Shocked by the discovery of the creature she never knew exist, the only thing keeping her from losing her control is her wife.

Bella knew that.

She is trying her very best to give the comfort her wife needed.

"What does this have to do with Bella's curse?"

Jane asked. The only person she cares about in this madness is her wife.

"She was supposed to marry my sister, the queen of undead. But neither Bella nor Jadelyn want to be force into a marriage so, Jadelyn want to break their bond and gave Bella the freedom she wants."

A light chuckle from Bella earn curios looks from the two women with her.

"She almost success. I almost had it."

Jane wrapped her arms possessively around her wife.

She got a feeling that whatever come next she won't love it.

"But some irresponsible people interrupted the bond-breaking ritual. Not only that, the people also plan a black curse around Jadelyn and Bella's heart. A deadly curse that force them to feel the pain the longer they separated. Almost like a..."

"Fake mating bond."

Jane finishes the redhead's words.

Mia nod. It is true. She didn't like it at all.

"And what does this have to do with you sucking her?"

Jane tried to ignore the urge to kill someone with distracting her mind with something.

Man, she was failing terribly when she saw the bite mark on her wife's neck.

Bella sigh. She knew far too well that what she is going to say next won't help the blonde at all.

"Well...the only way to slow down the curse is...to remove the cursed blood in my body. Only the undead's royalty could do..."

"Have you reach the part whenever you bite Bella both of you felt extremely strong sexual desire?"

Suddenly a small pixie appear out of nowhere. Jane and Bella gasp in sync.

"Alice?!"


	11. Living hell

Alice are too impressed with how protective Jane wrapped her arms around Bella.

One of the Volturi's top guard. One she thought would never be capable to love anyone.

Seeing how the little blonde refused to let go of her wife, Alice Cullen are very sure Jane is serious with Bella.

Hack, the Volturi guard even married the mere human! How can she denied Jane's love for the brunette?

When Mia desperately trying to find Bella and end up at Forks, the pixie was curious about the undead creatures.

So, she helps the redhead to find Bella.

Learning about Bella's curse was anything but easy. The pixie swore Mia almost choke her for asking too many questions.

Alice's eyes locked at the newly-wed in front of her.

Mia remind silent. Explaining how she and Bella share strong sexual connection when ever she sucks the brunette was...scary.

Her mind-reading ability was slowly killing her since she accidentally read what in the little blonde's head.

Yeah, well,although she is a royal undead, she can't help but feel slightly unpleasant whenever Jane think about a thousand and one ways to kill her.

One of the perk having mind-reading ability.

"So...you seek help from this 'vegetarian' vampire here to find Bella in return for a visit to the undead world?"

Jane finally break silent. She has unintentionally chuckled at the word 'vegetarian'.

Obviously earn an annoyed eye rolled from a certain Cullen.

Mia nod slowly.

"Since we all are going to the undead world soon, I don't see the harm of bringing this..."

The redhead stop for a moment and look at the pixie from up to down.

"Thing..."

Mia says as she forces her eyes away from the pixie. Earning a small growl from the Cullen besides her.

"I am a perfectly normal vampire. Considering how you're the undead princess, you can say the word, Princess Mia of the undead."

The pixie is trying her best not to be offended with the redhead's treatment toward her.

Mia smirks at the reaction she got from the pixie.

Somehow Bella refuse to think about how was their way to Vegas.

"As much as I enjoyed watching you both chewing each other's head, please do explain what do you mean by 'a visit to the undead world'?"

The Volturi guard interrupted before Mia said something that would surely make the pixie hit the roof.

Bella sighs at her wife's rude attitude.

She knew Jane already hate the two people in front of them with her whole heart.

But it doesn't matter. Bella care deeply about the redhead and the pixie.

What important to Bella is important to the blonde too.

"Jadelyn's condition is getting worst. Since Bella is not a magical creature, the curse didn't affect her as much as it does to Jadelyn. She can barely talk, Bella... She need you."

Mia pleads to the brunette. All eye are locked on Bella. She just remind silent.

Slowly the brunette turn to look at her wife.

The blonde didn't show any expression which is totally not helping the brunette.

Her heart are screaming for her to run toward Jadelyn. Cause...well, admit it. Her connection with Jadelyn are mutual after all.

Jane hate it. She hates it when she knew her wife are thinking about the queen of undead.

"I... Okay... I'll go to the undead world."

Bella sound so quiet.Mia nod slowly as a sign of agreement. Then, they all look at the blonde vampire.

She reminds with her expressionless face.

"And I think I need to go."

The Volturi guard says loudly. She looks at her wife before she walks away from the scene.

Bella tried to follow her wife but a gentle hands wrapped around her wrist stopped her.

The brunette look up at her pixie friend.

Alice shake her and mouthed 'wait here' to the brunette.

Then, the pixie use her vampire speed to catch up with the Volturi guard.

Bella stares at the direction both of vampires went to.

Jane stares at the empty wall in front of her. How did she end in this old run-down building?

She seriously didn't know.

She just want to clear her mind before go back to her suite and cuddle with her wife.

The vampire can't seem to wrapped her mind around the idea of Bella choosing Jadelyn instead of her.

Most likely, this won't be the last time the brunette put the undead queen above her.

She hates it.

But she will get through it. For Bella.

"Why don't you leave?"

The blonde look at the pixie beside her.

"Huh?"

She asked.

Alice chuckled at the view. Who would ever thought the infamous sadistic Jane would ever asked her that?

"I mean, come on! She has a crystal clear bond with the queen of undead and the curse...ugh! Walking away seem like so easy."

The pixie explain her question. Jane simply look at the Cullen as if she just said the craziest thing ever.

"A life without Bella, is a living hell. Never tell me to walk away from her. That would be the same as telling me to jump head first into the hell!"

Alice blinks a couple time.

After a moment of silent, a loud laughter escape the pixie.

"Bella has you wrapped around her finger, don't she?"

The Volturi guard simply nod at the question.

Alice flash her signature smirk.

"Then, you should probably get back to your wife, Jane."

"Yeah, I should probably do that."


	12. Okay

Although she has her vampire speed, Jane walk slowly toward the suite she shares with Bella.

It's five o'clock in the morning. The blonde pray to whoever listening for Bella to be asleep safe and sound on their bed now.

As much as she refused to let go of that brunette, things would still be awkward once she walked into their suite.

Jane sighs before she twists the doorknob around. The door makes a loud squeaking noise.

A wide awake brunette is sitting on a modern white wooden chair facing the door.

Bella's eyes widen as she realizes who is standing at the door.

For a good-damn second, the newly-wed remind in an awkward silent.

"I...uh mm..."

They say in sync. A shade of red appear on Bella's face as Jane look away from her wife.

A soft chuckle escape the brunette's mouth. Jane would be lying if she says she didn't notice that.

Then, they fall back into the awkward silent.

Both of them sigh in sync.

Jane shake her head slowly. As cute as all this in-sync things they are doing, they really need to stop.

"Um... I'm sorry for coming home late."

The Volturi guard apologize to her wife. The blonde is rubbing the back of her neck as she avoids the look on the brunette's face.

Bella giggles.

"Jane, this is a suite. You shouldn't be calling it home."

"I'm not talking about the suite, wife."

"My home is you, wife."

Yup, they fall back into an awkward silent.

Jane is cursing herself for not having any self-resistant while Bella trying her best not to blush.

"O-okay... Since it seem like this is too awkward, I'm going to casually say 'Don't call me wife'"

Jane chuckled.

 _Really, Bella?_

The Volturi guard thought.

"Then, I'm going to casually say 'You're my wife'"

The blonde reply.

The newly-wed just stop and stares at each other for a while.

A grin escapes the brunette's face.

Soon followed by her wife.

"Welcome home..."

Bella says quietly in a whispering tone. If she didn't have her vampire hearing, she probably won't catch what her wife just said.

But she did.

Those two simple words carries more meaning than it supposed to carries.

Jane gulp her own saliva before she look straight into her wife's eyes.

"I'm home."

After the rather awkward (and adorable) make up, the newly-wed are now laying on the bed together. Like they always do.

Bella silently play with Jane's little fingers as the blonde play with her hair.

The brunette bit her lower lip as her hand stop playing with her wife's tiny fingers.

Bella look at her wife.

"Just say it."

The brunette bluntly says. Jane's eyebrows crocked in confusion.

"Say what, my love?"

The Volturi guard ask politely.

"Oh, you're insulting me, Jane! I'm your wife, your so called mate. I knew it when something is bothering you."

Bella remind calm although she just raised her voice a little higher than how someone would define a calm person would do.

Jane sigh.

She was stupid that she even tried to hide it from her wife.

The brunette rub her wife palm with her thumb in a circle.

"Tell me?"

Bella innocently put on her pout (that her little wife surely couldn't resist) as she asked the poor blonde.

Jane smirk. The second weakness of herself that she glad to have.The first one? Obviously, falling for a certain brunette.

"Well... I was just think that... I...I...I want to meet her..."

Jane timidly asks. She knew she is Bella's wife (and mate by the way) but she still does't know how much can she asks from her giant brunette.

"Her...?? You mean Jadelyn?"

Bella sounds a little confused.She didn't know the powerful Volturi guard actually care to know about the queen of undead.

"Yes..."

The little blonde answer as she bites her lower lips.

Bella rubs the back of her neck.

Not quite sure if this is a right thing to do.

"Are you sure? Under the curse, Jadelyn can be...possessive."

The Volturi guard immediately fight off a growl.

She refused to lose her temper once again.

"I don't care. She need to know that you're mine."

Jane sounds a lot more confident that earlier.

Bella smile.

"Okay. You can tag along to the undead world."

The blonde practically beaming in happiness when she heard what the brunette just said.

Without realizing it, the blonde squeeze Bella in a very tight hug causing the brunette to moan in pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry!"

Jane immediately release her arms around the brunette.

Bella just shrugged it off once she catches her breath back.

The vampire in front of her look so guilty.

 _Cute_. The brunette thought.

A few months ago, she wouldn't even dare to think of the little blonde as cute.

But now, she can't even remember when her wife wasn't cute

"It's okay, Jane..."

Bella gentle rub her wife's cheek.

Everything would be okay, right? Cause Bella said it would, so,the blonde blindly believe it would.

 ** _Writer's note_**

Sorry for the late update, guys. I'm having a writer-block right now but I promise I would never abandon this story. I would finish this story even if it would take me years. Again, I'm so sorry.


	13. The Undead

Jane blinks a couple time.

She looks at the redhead in front of her as if Mia just grow two head.

"You want me to jump into a volcano? Oh, it doesn't sound as if you're not trying to kill me at all."

The Volturi guard sarcastically roll her eyes.

She did not just climb a fucking volcano to kill herself.

Alice who have been watching for a while smirk at the blonde.

But her face fall when she saw both Bella and Mia are looking at her.

"No, no,no, no,no! Don't you give me that look."

The petite woman took a few steps away from her friends.

Her eyes narrowed down to Bella's innocent expression.

"What look?"

The human ask the petite vampire.

"That look! You look as if you are going to throw me into that freaking volcano."

For the first time in history, Alice,a vegetarian vampire, are beyond afraid of Bella.

A normal human.

Well, minus the fact that she have a strong bond with the queen of undead and are married to a vampire.

Bella is just a normal human.

"Okay, A,grab her from the back and throw her into the volcano or, B,knock her out then throw her into the volcano."

Mia asks as she turns to look at Bella.

"Um, what about C, don't throw anyone into the volcano?"

Alice crossed her arms.

She is trying her very best to look intermediating to the brunette and redhead in front of her.

"Nah, I like A better."

With Bella's approval, a certain redhead use her undead's speed and grab the petite vampire from her back.

The redhead are so fast even Jane's and Alice's vampire eyes can hardly see what Mia just did.

"Let me go! Mia, I'm serious here!"

Alice screams as she struggles to get out of the redhead's grip.

But Mia merely yawn at that.

Without wasting any time, the redhead use her strength to throw Alice into the volcano.

"You son of a bitch!"

Alice's voice echo as she went down the volcano.

Jane laugh her ass off at the petite's scared face.

Gosh, she had no idea at the two pairs of eyes looking at her with a smirk on their face.

"Jane, look at that! Alice is doing a triple flip in the air."

Bella point at the scared screaming vampire.

Jane immediately step beside Bella to take a closer look at Alice's stunt.

"What? She is no doing an-Ah!!!"

Bella wrapped her arms around her wife and push both of them into the volcano.

Mia sigh.

"Stupid vampires."

Then, off she goes. The redhead calmly jump into the volcano.

Alice is confused.

Just a moment ago, she was thrown into a volcano and now she finds herself standing perfectly fine in the middle of the wood.

Not that she is not glad of that.

Simply curious about it.

"That is the easiest way to come to the undead world. There are two ways to come here. Underwater portal or Volcano portal."

Mia provided the explanation Alice desperately need.

The petite vampire nod in understanding.

They are finally here.

The undead world.

Alice look at her surrounding.

None of tree here have leafs.

Everything is just gloomy and grey.

She can smell the thick reek of blood in the air.

Which could only mean there have been many wars on this land.

She knew undead world would be a very dark and dirty place, but she didn't know it would be this dark.

Then, something hit her.

"Where is Bella and Jane?"

"Geez, wife! If you ever do that again, I swear I'm not talking to you for a month."

Jane pout with her arms crossed.

Bella can't help but giggles at her adorable wife.

She kisses the blonde's cheek softly.

"Sorry, pretty blonde lady. I can't help myself sometimes."

Bella replies with a grin.

"Ah! F-Forgive me my queen!"

The servant cry her heart out when the hot burning metal touch her skin.

Sitting quietly on her throne, Jadelyn stares at the weak servant.

Everything is uninteresting to her.

She doesn't know when it starts but torturing people are her new hobby.

It helps her to feel something.

It helps her to feel guilt.

At least that the only way she can feel anything.

An image of her beloved soulmate come into her head.

"Bella..."

The queen of undead whisper the brunette's name.

"Sorry, my queen, did you say something?"

Junet, the queen's personal servant, asked.

For the first time in a while, Jadelyn flash a smile.

"She is here, Junet. My sweetheart is here."


	14. Help me?

Okay, guys, I have finish writing a chapter but I will update it later. I want to ask you about something before updating it.

What does Beta mean?

What is 'Beta Reader'?

Can someone PM me and tell what it means?

I always hear about Beta and in the reviews someone told me to get a Beta version but when I go on google play store and type 'Fanfiction Beta Version' the app that come out is the current app I'm using now.

So, I'm confused.

Then, I noticed the 'beta reader' next to the 'publish' and now I am even more confused.

Help me please.


	15. Jadelyn and Jane

"What are you waiting for? Your queen is here! Go find her!"

Jadelyn shout at her assistant.

Junet look at the queen of undead weirdly.

"My queen, what are you talking about? Bella is not here."

The assistant sound a little annoyed.

Why wouldn't she be?

The undead queen have only done two things these days.

She tortures and she talks.

She talks about Bella.

All the time.

"She is here, Janet! She is here with...with a dog. A blonde dog."

Jadelyn says with so much anger in her voice.

"Jane is not a dog, Jadelyn."

A huge smile appear on the queen of undead's face.

She ran out to the brunette at the middle of the room.

Without looking at her own sister or a certain blonde behind the brunette, Jadelyn wrap her arms around Bella.

"Oh, Bella... My Bella... You're home.Finally,."

Jadelyn in hale the brunette's scent.

The queen's previous red eyes turn blue almost immediately.

The brunette in her arms simply pat Jadelyn's back.

Behind them, Jane are biting her lips.

She is trying her very best not to growl at the queen's action.

After all, she had promise Bella that she won't do anything to upset Jadelyn.

For everyone's safety.

After a few minutes, Jadelyn step out of the hug.

Her blue eyes immediately locked with Jane's red eyes.

The queen smirks.

"So, this is your new pet?"

Jane hissed at the comment.

"Ah, sassy... I can see why you still keep her around."

"Jadelyn..."

Bella warns the queen in front of her.

Jadelyn turn to look at Bella.

She flash a smile at the brunette.

"Sorry... I was being rude. The stupid curse makes me do stupid things."

The queen point at the bleeding servant in front of her throne.

All the newcomer gulp in sync.

Well, everyone but Mia.

She had seen Jadelyn go mad and trust her when she says this is now where near half of what her sister usually do.

"But there is no need to worry. Now that Bella is here, I will be fine."

Jadelyn grab the brunette's hand.

She leads the human toward her throne.

The queen sits on the throne before she pat her laps.

A sign for asking Bella to sit on her laps.

For a few seconds, Bella turn and look at her wife.

Jane didn't show any respond.

But Bella can still see her wife's hands are curling up into a tight fists.

A very tight fist.

With an awkward smile, Bella sits on Jadelyn's laps.

The queen of undead grin.

"Everything is perfect."

Jadelyn wrap her arms around Bella in a very possessive way.

Mia quickly grab the side of Jane's arm.

She can partially see the steam blowing out of the blonde's ears.

"We'll be resting in our room, sister."

The redhead informs the queen before she drags the Volturi's guard out of the throne room.

Jadelyn's attention are locked on Bella's slender body that she didn't even hear what her little sister just said.

"You have become thinner than before."

The queen informs the brunette on her laps.

"Well, when you're surrounded with vampires, you sometimes forget you're a human and forget to eat."

Bella explain.

Jadelyn hissed.

"So, you were hanging around some walking corpse? Did they hurt you? Want me to kill them all?"

After that...

Somewhere around the castle.

"Calm down, will you?"

Mia says at the pacing blonde inside the room.

Jane pause.

She looks at the redhead.

Then, she rolled her eyes.

"I can't calm down! My wife is inside there with...with...with a monster!"

The blonde almost shout at the redhead.

Mia click her tongue.

"Careful, there. That is my sister you're talking about."

"That's makes you a monster too."

Jane's remark makes the usually playful redhead growl in anger.

The vampire sigh and finally sits down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just."

"Stressed out, we know."

A petite vampire suddenly appear in the rooms.

All eyes are locked at the petite.

Alice's brows burrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Where have you been!"

Both Jane and Mia says in sync.

Author's note...

Thanks for the answer.I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think.

I am searching for a beta reader...I guess...So,are you interested?


	16. Helpless

Her eyes are locked at the Queen of Undead. The redhead is holding Bella in her arms. Her wife seem uncomfortable with the action.

Jane grin her teeth harder.

Jadelyn had been inseparable with Bella these past few days. The queen will stay by the human all the time except when it is bedtime for Bella.

As her wife Jane share a room with the human, but she can only spend time with the human when it is her bedtime.

Then, again, Bella would be too tired and fall asleep before she could say anything to the Volturi guard.

She can't stand it.

Watching her mate with another person. It pains her that she couldn't do anything about it.

A breeze of cold air hit the ancient vampire. Her nose perk up in interest. She smelt blood.

When is the last time she feed? It has been quite a time since her last feed.

If she is not mistaken, it was the part-time hotel worker that made Bella jealous, right?... That was her last meal.

Jane turn her head to the side. A certain redhead is smiling at her with a corpse in her arms.

Mia dropped the corpse heartlessly on the floor. Her body is full of blood. The white Victorian dress doesn't look that nice anymore on her body.

"Catch this human committing a suicide at the volcano portal. I thought... Why not make his wish come true? Petite vampire refused to eat him, maybe you want him?"

The undead royalty asked with a grin. As if they were talking about a cake or a piece of candy. Jane stares at the what look like going to be her meal. Unfresh human.

Owh, Mia had done all the fun part... The blonde frown. She merely turns her attention back to her wife.

Mia follows the gaze of the lonely vampire. She can see her sister being all possessive over Bella. That queen refused to let the brunette go, although Bella had asked her nicely.

Super-hearing ability makes privacy a difficult thing in these castle. Her sister seem to had all the attention on the brunette. There is no way she can hear her from here.

From the royal garden to the top of the castle? No, she didn't think so. Indeed, the queen had more than enough power to so if she wants to, but, seeing how her mind is so wrapped around Bella...

Mia knew Jadelyn couldn't hear them.

"Helpless, isn't it?"

She says to the lonely vampire beside her. Somehow she caught Jane's interest as the vampire turn to look at her with confused look.

The princess of undead had her eyes glue to Bella and her sister.

"To watch someone you love with someone else... It feels so hopeless."

Her eyes are now focused on her first love. The one who makes her heart skip a thousand beat whenever she turns around.

Jane immediately put her guard up. She doesn't care if Mia is a friend of Bella or the princess of undead what-so-ever. The Volturi guard can't stand another competitor.

"I swear if you're talking about my wi-"

"I'm not talking about Bella."

Jane Volturi freeze. Slowly she follows Mia's gaze. It was true... The princess wasn't looking at Bella.

She was looking at Jadelyn.

All her vampire life, she had heard about these type of relationship but this is the first time she actually seen one in front of her eyes.

Forbidden love between sisters. A love forbidden by God even from the start. Their own blood running through their veins are the ultimate challenge their faces.

Awkwardly Jane rest her arms on the window frame. Her attention shift back to her wife.

"Oh."

That was the only thing that come out of her mouth. Her spontaneous reaction gain a chuckle from Mia.

"You're the first person I told about this in a very long time and that is your reaction? Wow! I can see why Bella love you."

Jane smirk proudly at the last words. Bella loves her? Of course! The vampire twirl her thumb around.

Learning this new discovery surely shocked her. She didn't know what to say. Jane rubs the back of her neck.

"Is that why Jadelyn agreed to break the bond with Bella back then?"

She asked.

Mia took a deep breath before she nods her head weakly.

"Yeah, our parents didn't agree with her decision. They said she is breaking the destiny written by God. It only angers them more when Jadelyn told them about our little relationship."

The princess of undead explain. Man, undead royalty sure had it though...

"I'm guessing your parents was the one planting the black curse on Bella and Jadelyn?"

Jane asked. The undead beside her merely hum in agreement. Jane couldn't help but sigh. Talking about bad parents...

"Mind telling me what happen to your parents now?"

"Have you seen the two skulls on the throne?"

"... Oh."


	17. First Time

Jane rest her head slowly on her wife's tight. Oh... how soft... She can't seem to get enough Bella.

From the look in her eyes to the way she speaks.

She loves everything about the brunette.

"Wife... Can we just stay like this forever? Just the two of us. Together."

The Volturi guard take a deep breath. Sweet fruity scene is filling her nose.

One of the thing she loves the most about the brunette is the way she smells.

Bella smell nice. She smells sweet but not too sweet.

The mere human chuckled at her wife's words.

" Just the two of us? Are you sure about that? "

She gently pokes the blonde's nose. Vampire doesn't need to breath but Jane still hate it when she does that.

The blonde tilde her head to the side, so she can avoid the poke.

Using her vampire speed, she catches Bella's finger. With a smile on her face, she wrapped her hand around Bella's index finger.

" Hmm... Yes... but I wouldn't mind children one day. "

The brunette is surprised.

Jane Volturi wants children? Who would ever thought...

Her heart feels so warm just by thinking that thought alone. She land a peck on the blonde's cheek.

"Oh, Janie... I would like nothing better."

The vampire's face literally beam in happiness. She wants to kiss Bella and tell her she loves her. Tell her she need her.

But once she looks at the brunette, she immediately frowns. Her wife has a bittersweet smile on her face.

Mournful eyes. Full of guilt.

Jane jerks away from Bella. The brunette didn't seem surprised by her reaction.

"Stop looking at me like that! "

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to tell me something I don't like."

They both fall into a deep silent. They knew it was true. Bella had bad news for her wife.

She sighs loudly.

Her leg is a little shaky, her whole body is shivering.

" Tomorrow I... I will spend a night with Jadelyn. "

Jane press her lips tightly against each other.

Don't say anything you will regret...

She clinch her hand into a fist.

Her blood is boiling in jealousy.

"Is this one of the ritual to remove the cursed blood in your body? Would she suck you? You're going to do it with her, right?! Bella, you haven't even do it with me. I won't allow this!!"

The blonde start to freaking out. She doesn't want to lose Bella. Not when she just found her.

Great, when she finally had time with her wife... Now, they are going to waste the no-Jadelyn time fighting. Jane growls in disappointment.

Bella put her hands on the vampire's face. She tried to cup it but the blonde is struggling to get out of touch as hash but gentle as she can.

Even in her angry state, Jane don't want to hurt Bella. She still loves the human very much.

"Jane Volturi, look at me!"

Bella suddenly snaps. Guilty tears are rolling down her face. The Volturi guard was taken off-guard by the desperation in her wife's voice.

Unconsciously, she looked at Bella. The human is looking straight into her eyes. Slowly she begins to drawn into Bella's eyes.

Bella rest their forehead together can feel her wife tense each time her breath hit her skin. Her breath is getting heavier due to the previous struggle.

Her hands are safely cupping Jane's cheeks. She lifts the vampire's chin a little. Enough to close the gap between their lips.

It was a gentle kiss. A sweet kiss. A promising kiss. The kiss just promised the vampire something more. Oh, Jane Volturi knew there will be something more.

"I don't want my first to be with her...Janie... Do it. Right now. Please. It has to be you. I want it to be you."

Bella desperately beg to her wife. She wants their first time to be perfect. To be wonderful and this is... Something far from what she wants.

Yet they didn't have much choice. The clock is ticking, leaving them with now or never.

Jane's eyes is turning black. The way Bella is begging to her is turning her on. The sadist in her is starting to reveal herself.

Before she completely lost control, Jane stares at her wife.

"Are you sure?"

She asked. As soon as she received a nod from Bella, she didn't waste any time.

The vampire pushes the human roughly onto their bed. Using her vampire strength she tears the fabric covering Bella's slim body. She gulps her own saliva once she saw the perfect body her wife was hiding under the baggy cloth.

Her throat is so dry... Her attention shift from the firm breasts in front of her to the delicious aroma coming from the spot between Bella's legs. Timidly, the human tried to cover her best and her sex using her hands.

Nice try but the way her wife is trying to hide her assets is only making Jane more excited.

This is going to be a long night.

... Author's note...

Gotcha! Sorry guys, not an expert in these (lewd) kind of stuff. Use your creativity on what happening after that:D


End file.
